Party revised
by Star Fata
Summary: Look at the title... It's AshleyAndros.


**Sorry it's not long, or very good. Just tell me what you think, because I wrote this on vacation. It seemed like a good idea at the time.**

**On the request of AH/AY, this version was put up.**

Ashley groaned. "Jeanne." She said, through gritted teeth. "I refuse to leave this house."

Her cousin pouted. "Come on Ashley. One night, for old times sake."

Ashley swivelled round in her chair and stared her cousin down. The two girls were extremely alike, with their fair skin, brown eyes and strong wills.

Jeanne however, had not inherited any morals. "Your BF is Andros right? The hottie with the weird hair that seems to like the colour red just a little too much?"

Ashley remained silent.

"I wonder what he would do if I gave him a list of all my ex boy friends… And said they were yours?" Jeanne asked, smirking at her cousin's thunderstruck face. "I'd **really** enjoy helping him get over you…"

Ashley closed her eyes and thought. _'Andros wouldn't go out with her, she not his type. At least, I hope she's not. And he definitely wouldn't sleep with her. Hopefully, I mean, he's a GUY. And he might not believe her if she showed him that list. Then again, he might.'_

Ashley groaned. "You win. I'll go get changed."

Jeanne let out a whoop of delight.

'_Dear whoever-arranges-destiny. Please make evil take a day off tomorrow!' _Ashley prayed.

A few minutes later, Ashley was dressed to impress. Her eyes were highlighted by glittery red eye shadow, while her tinted lip balm was just the right colour. Her yellow top was a long sleeved t-shirt that hid her chest and arms, but showed her stomach, while her red mini skirt showed enough of her legs to make Jeanne happy, and no more. Her cowgirl boots reached her knees and were, once again, red.

"You look good Ashley. Just enough flesh to have fun, but not enough to pull a guy." Jeanne said, disappointedly.

Ashley sent her scantily clad cousin a glare. "I don't want to pull a guy. I have a great boyfriend already."

"Sure ya do. C'mon, Flare waits for no one." Jeanne smiled, dragging Ashley into Jeff's car.

Ashley was already regretting her decision to go with Jeanne.

Two hours later, Jeff decided to take a break from studying. He glanced out the window, and saw that there weren't any cars in the driveway. Fearing the worst he looked for a note. What he found only confirmed his fears.

"They actually left Ashley alone with Miss Party-Hardy." He said in disbelief.

Luckily for Ashley, he had a friend who owed him a favour. A friend who came equipped with a car.

When he entered Flare, he found Ashley quickly enough. She was on her third gin and tonic, but she was standing upright and more or less in her right mind. That could not be said for Jeanne, who was making out with a man old enough to be her father.

"Ashley, go to the megaship. Give this letter to the first person you see." Jeff ordered, putting an envelope into her hands.

Ashley didn't question him, and let him escort her into an alleyway so she could teleport in secrecy.

As the golden light faded, Jeff sighed. If only Jeanne would listen to him like Ashley did.

Ashley staggered as she teleported onto the bridge.

As luck would have it, she stumbled into her long-term boyfriend, Andros.

Andros steadied the yellow ranger and looked at her strangely as she giggled. "Ashley, are you okay?"

Ashley nodded, walking backwards to the door. "I'm okay. Are you? Ow." Ashley flinched as she tripped over a chair.

As Andros helped her up, he noticed the letter Jeff had given her on the floor.

'_Dear whoever.'_ He read. _'Look after my sister Ashley. She's not quite herself, and won't be until sometime tomorrow._

_Don't let her off the megaship until then, and make sure she goes to bed soon._

_Yours Truly_

_Jeff Hammond.'_

Andros put two and two together and realised that Ashley was drunk.

He picked her up bridal style, and carried her to her quarters.

"Ashley, sit here for a moment." He ordered, putting her on her bed.

She smiled at him. "I don't wanna." She pouted jokingly. Andros ignored her as he searched for make up wipes, and something for Ashley to sleep in.

"Andros?"

He turned around this time, and was rewarded with a kiss. An extremely passionate kiss, that took all of his will power to break.

Not meeting her eyes, he handed her both the make up wipes and the nightshirt he had found, but then realised that she was too drunk to know why she was supposed to get changed.

Inwardly groaning, he took the make up wipes from her.

"Close your eyes." He prompted, and began wiping her make up off, trembling a little as he realised he had to use the wipe on his own lips as well as hers.

As he helped her to get her boots off, he realised just how good she looked in red, and was tempted to forget that she was vulnerable and just kiss her.

He pulled off her top, and blushed bright red at the realisation that she wasn't wearing a bra. Looking away, he pulled the nightshirt over his girlfriend's head, and helped her get her arms through the sleeves. Her skirt caused him some problems, but he found a way to take it off her without violating her.

Tucking her into bed, he was about to leave when she caught his hand.

"What is it Ashley?" He asked, softly.

Ashley turned her slightly unfocused eyes on to his hazel eyes, knowing she wouldn't have the guts to say anything when she was sober.

"I love you." She said, before drifting into slumber.

He stayed there for a moment longer. "I love you too." He whispered, reluctantly slipping his hand away.

If only he could tell her when she could hear him.

THE NEXT MORNING

Ashley groaned as she woke up, belatedly cursing whatever had possessed her to drink.

As she forced her eyes open she became aware of two things. One, she was in a nightgown. Two, she was definitely not in her room on earth. Therefore, someone on the megaship had seen her drunk, and quite possibly partially dressed.

Shutting her eyes again, she forced herself to remember the night before.

Jeff… the alley… tripping…. Andros… kissing him… KISSING HIM! Ashley's snapped open. He must hate her right now…

She attempted to stand up, but decided against it after her third try.

"DECA, could you please ask Andros to come see me?" She asked.

"Certainly Ashley." The AI replied.

As she waited for Andros to arrive, Ashley replayed the night's events. She had to admit that Andros had been a perfect gentleman, looking away, and staying with her until she'd fallen asleep.

She just had to apologise for her behaviour. She had been way out of line, and she shouldn't have gotten drunk in the first place.

"You called?" Andros spoke from the door. Ashley started; she hadn't heard the door open. Squinting through the light from the hallway, she could vaguely see Andros's unique hairstyle. His face was in shadow though, and the light hurt her head and her eyes.

Seeing her discomfort, Andros stepped into the room, allowing the door to close.

"Thanks." Ashley said.

"For what?" Andros asked.

"For stepping out of the light, and for looking after me yesterday." Ashley said, grateful that the darkness hid her blush.

Andros was thinking the same thing. "It was nothing really."

"Getting me to get changed and into bed, with me trying to kiss you at every available opportunity, was **not** nothing Andros." Ashley glared in his general direction. "And I wanted to apologise for the way I acted. I was way out of line, and I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that."

Andros wished that he could agree with her.

"Take a seat." Ashley suggested. "I like to know where the person I'm talking to is."

Andros did as she asked, smiling at the realization that neither of them was able to see in the dark.

Ashley sat up and reached towards Andros. Her hand landed on his cheek, so she trailed her hand down until she found his hand, knowing now that Andros was blushing as much as she was.

Holding his hand in both of hers, she moved closer to him. "Andros?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted you to know that I meant what I said." She admitted. "I couldn't have told you in worse circumstances if I tried, but I do love you."

Andros sat there in shock as she kissed him on the lips. It was an innocent kiss, with none of the passion there had been the night before, but it meant a lot more, because he knew she meant it.

Pulling away, Ashley slipped back under the covers. "I'll see you later Andros. Until then, I'm going to sleep through my hangover."

Shaking his head to clear it, Andros walked to the door. "Good night then Ashley. I love you too." He said, leaving quickly.

Ashley smiled and snuggled deeper into her covers. Despite her headache, she was on top of the… Universe.


End file.
